


Thanksgiving

by Lilly_Riches



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: MY BROTHER WROTE A STORY, Oneshot, Other, This is Boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches





	Thanksgiving

**So, my brother had to write a Thanksgiving story for school. He said I could put it in my oneshot book. Keep in mind, my brother is only in second grade. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

“Do not cook me. It is so hot in there.”

“You have to.” I said. 

“Why?” Turkey said. 

“It is Thanksgiving.” I said.

“Oh right, oh right. Cook me.” Turkey said. So I put him in the oven. When I closed the oven door, Turkey said, “Wait.” He wants a hug before he dies, so I gave him a hug. I put him in the oven. We have a great Thanksgiving. 

**Short. Not that good of writing. But I’m pretty proud of my little brother. And because I love him, I’ve decided to fix it up for him. This is my version of my little brother’s story. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I ran around, trying to catch the stupid turkey. Argh, why couldn’t it just STAY STILL AND LET ME COOK IT?!?!?!?! 

“GET BACK HERE!” I screeched. I wasn’t used to running around this much, but I needed to catch this turkey, which required running, which I didn’t like. I really needed to get in better shape.

“Don’t cook me, I’ve got a family to take care of! A LOVING HUSBAND!” The turkey cried, evading my outstretched hands once again. I silently fangirled over the turkey’s gayness. Which gave me a plan. I didn’t have to catch it, I had to get it in the oven. If I played my cards right, I could get it into the oven with ease. I stopped chasing the turkey, a smug smirk on my face. The turkey stopped running, curious as to why I had stopped chasing it. “Why are you smiling like that and why’d you stop running?” 

“Well, you see, there’s a problem in my house. Since you can take care of a family, maybe you can help me with my problem.” I suggested, pretending to examine my nails while I really gauged the turkey’s reaction. It was one of curiosity and wariness. Smart. 

“Where’s the problem?” 

“Kitchen. My sink won’t run, you see? If my sink won’t run, I can’t do dishes, and if I can’t do dishes, I won’t have anything to cook with! It’s a conundrum! But you could help.” I frowned, looking at the turkey sympathetically. “Unless you’re scared. Which I completely understand.” The turkey rose to my bait, which I had expected. He marched right into the kitchen, climbed up onto the counter, and examined the sink. I followed, an evil smirk forming on my face. 

“There’s nothing wrong with the sink, it runs perfectly.” I quickly grabbed the turkey and shoved him roughly into the oven, slamming the oven door shut. That was much more work than it was worth. Well, onto making other things. 

**Yep, there’s my version of my brother’s oneshot. Hope you enjoyed. LILLY RICHES, OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
